AMOR EN LA OSCURIDAD
by gabyuki
Summary: Ella era hija de un importante empresario y era ciega, el era un vanidoso que solo pensaba en si mismo, dos vidas tan diferentes unidas por la decisión de sus padres ambos tendrían que casarse y eso no estaba en sus planes.
1. PLANES OCULTOS

Tenia que ser hoy por que hoy era el día en que todo cambiaría el día en que mi destino seria sellado todo por una tonta tradición vieja.

Hola mi niño como estas dándome un beso cariñosamente

Nana ya te he dicho que no soy un niño

Para mi siempre lo serás por que tan feliz si se puede saber bribón

Ya verás nana es una sorpresa prepara una cena lo mejor que tengas para recibir a una visita importante

Claro que si inuyasha pero con que motivo

Ya te lo dije es una sorpresa

Eran las 10 de la noche ya todo estaba preparado iba a darle la noticia a mi padre y kikio y yo acabábamos de llegar

Amor crees que tus padres me acepten

Te adorara amor estas lista

Si estoy lista

kikio era un hermosa modelo sus rasgos finos su piel nívea con su cabello negro ébano y lacio era la modelo más cotizada de todo Japón y yo era la envida de todos los hombres esta noche le anunciaría a mi padres que me casare con kikio .con lo que no esperaba era con la pequeña sorpresa que me había preparado mi padre

Hola hijo que bueno que te adelantaste a pedir la cena tenemos una noticia importante que darte

Yo también padre, primero que nada te presento a kikio

Oh que encantadora tu amiga, inuyasha

Un gusto conocerlo inu no .kikio lo miro con cara de inocencia realmente era una belleza

O no el placer es todo mío

Inuyasha me ha platicado mucho sobre usted

Espero que cosas buenas

o si claro que sí señor

Vamos a cenar ya padre nos acompañas

O no aun no, esperamos unas visitas y luego iremos a cenar,

Está bien padre pero a quien esperamos a un viejo amigo dueño de la empresa higurashi lo recuerdas?

La verdad no padre

Ir por un poco de agua kikio vienes con migo

No cariño necesito ir al tocador

Está bien ya regresamos padre

Pasen pasen

Kikio iba pasando sin cuidado cuando casi cae tropezando con un pequeño cuerpo cuando kikio la vio tuvo la sensación de ver a una muñeca lo cual la encolerizo , no podía haber nadie más bella que ella y descargo su frustración en ella

Demonios niña fíjate por donde caminas arrugaste mi vestido acaso eres …

Ciega!? si lo siento mucho pero quien no se fijo fue usted señora

A mi no me importa me pagaras el vestido además no hay quien pueda atenderte ahorita para darte limosna

Disculpa? Que ocurre con tigo no pienso pagarte nada no he venido aquí para eso

Todo está bien hija

Si padre todo bien es solo que tropecé por accidente con esta señora

Vaya kikio no pensé encontrarte aquí

Señor higurashi lo mismo digo

Sota! higurachi como has estado

Hermano del alma - se abrazaron amistosamente - creí que jamás volvería a verte

O por dios sota nos vimos hace tres horas

Haha lo se amigó solo bromeaba

Recuerda que tenemos algo pendiente, al fin seremos una gran familia

Si claro que si

Ven quiero presentarte a mi hija kagome

Kagome un gusto como has crecido te has convertido en una hermosa flor

Kagome era una especie de ángel su figura frágil de piel muy blanca y esos cabellos rizados y oscuros era un ángel que raya en l la línea dela perfección sus ojos azules y profundos recordaba el mar tan atrayente y misterioso combinando con su vestido podría ser una modelo muy exitosa

Gracias señor taisho un placer estar que en su casa

No no lindura gracias por venir pero por favor llámame Inu no ven hijo quiero presentarte a sota higurashi y a su hija kagome

Inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía era un ángel la mujer más hermosa que había vito aparte de kikio

Pero había algo extraño en ella es ciega inuyasha decidió no decir nada y solo saludarla

Bien ya estamos todos ahora vayamos a cenar muero de hambre, hijo muéstrales el camino

Inuyasha comenzaba aponerse nervioso quería dar su noticia y la adrenalina se juntaba en su venas

El señor Inu no comenzó a hablar mientras mas escuchaba la cara de kikio se iba desfigurando eh inuyasha solo palideció en respuesta

Bien como estamos aquí reunido no es extraño que nuestras empresas son exitosas y tenemos un gran futuro por delante hace algunos años sota y yo hicimos un acuerdo queremos unir muestras franquicias para así ser una gran empresa y decidimos comprometer a nuestros hijos en matrimonio inuyasha te presento a tu prometida kagome se que ustedes dos se llevara muy bien y con su matrimonió unificaremos muestras empresas y así seremos la mejor empresa del mundo

Kagome Inuyasha se pararon como resorte

No lo acepto padre que no ve lo que pasa tengo aquí a mi novia y he venido a decir te que me comprometeré con ella porque nos vamos a casar

O no hijo tú te casaras con kagome y es mi última palabra }

No padre yo amo a kikio y tú no puedes impedirme que este junto a ella

Señor taisho selo ruego yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto yo también tengo mis planes

Hija es una decisión que tomamos hace varios años no puedes negarte pero padre

No y no - kikio salió corriendo dela casa sin esperar inuyasha - kikio espera no te vayas

Hijo déjala será mejor para ella

No padre no pienso unir mi vida a una ciega no voy a dejar a kikio por eso

Kagome sintió un nuda en la garganta al escuchar esas palabras la voz de inuyasha encolerizada le inspiraba miedo pero al mismo tiempo había algo n e ella que le parecía reconfortante pero esta situación estaba sobrepasando los limites se su paciencia.

Inuyasha se fue azotando la puerta

Señor taisho sin ánimo de ofender coincido con inuyasha ni siquiera a nos conocemos y no estoy dispuesta atar a mi vida alguien que no me quiere y aparte con migo que soy ciega jamás podre tener una vida normal señor usted no tiene derecho a decidir sobre nuestras vidas ni usted ni mi padre

No te preocupes kagome mi hijo y tu se casaran porque así lo queremos y así será

Señor ya no estamos en la era medieval para vivir los matrimonios arreglados por favor so lo imploro detenga esta locura ya oyó a inuyasha él ya está comprometido con su novia

No cariño inuyasha se casara con ti go quiera o no así será

Padre pro favor desiste de esto

Cariño la decisión está tomada

Está bien pero ya que insisten en esto quiero insistir en que nos den tiempo e conocernos , pro un tiempo para saber un poco de los dos y así decidir

Hija aun así se casaron

Demonios padre no puedes entenderlo soy ciega por qué quieres atarme a alguien que no me quiere y que no conozco

Cariño si lo conoces acaso no lo recuerdas….


	2. EL ENCUENTRO

Después de salir apresurada mente de su casa inuyasha seguir a kikio a su departamento las cosas iban de mal en peor esto si le costaría muy caro tranquilizar a kikio no seria cosa fácil

-Que fue eso inuyasha cuando ibas a decirme que te comprometerían con otra persona acaso estás jugando con migo o qué demonios sucede.

-Kikio espera, tranquilízate no pasara nada tu y yo seremos felices y nos casaremos

- Inuyasha tu padre dijo todo eso muy en serio y yo no estoy dispuesta compartirte con esa ciega

- No te preocupes kikio no tendrás que compartirme yo te amo solo a ti

- Me amas en serio

-Solo ati

_La tomo por la nuca y la beso el beso fue subiendo de nivel volviendo se un beso pasional

-Me vuelves loco mi hechicera

- Y eso no es nada amor

Kikio comenzó a quitarle la camisa a inuyasha dando besos y recorriendo y camino de besos hacia su pantalón desabrochando con sus dientes el cierre los dos se dejaron llevar como fuego inuyasha tomo a kikio por la cintura arrancándole la ropa y terminado de desvestir para tomarla salvare mente los gemidos no paraban el éxtasi y la pasión se sentían en el aire hasta que un gruñido acompañado por los gritos de kikio al llegar a clímax detuvo la actividad

Te amo mi hechicera

Kikio no dijo nada y se dedicó a quedarse dormida . inuyasha la tomo de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo para así los dos viajar en busca de Morfeo.

….

Kagome llego a su departamento lo único que quería era desahogar su frustración se guio con su bastón al salón de música se quitó sus zapatos y comenzó z andar en su cuarto tomo su violín y acaricio sus cuerdas amaba ese violín, fue regalo de su hermano antes de aquel accidente aún, tenía su aroma, una mezcla de mentas y madera como lo extrañaba

Comenzó a tocar la melodía sin cesar mientras su ojos se llenaban de lágrimas (the Schindler list) hasta terminar con la última nota .

-* por qué mi padre quiere casar me con inuyasha y aun más porque me dice que si lo conozco su voz es tan parecida a la de mis sueños.-*

Aún tenía miedo a esa eterna oscuridad a la que fue enviada su vida era tan oscura desde aquel día hacía ya 10 años había perdido la vista en un accidente iban su hermano ella y su madre a visitar a sus tíos a las montañas todo parecía ir bien hasta que de pronto todo fue oscuridad total oscuridad.

-*Mañana buscare a inuyasha veré quien o que clase de persona es -*

Al dia siguiente kagome se dirigía a buscar a inuyasha a su oficina pero cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con la sorpresa de que ela la había buscado antes .

-hola inuyasha

-como sabes que soy yo

- tu voz me es difícil de olvidar- por que mi corazón no deja de estar acelerado –

-Puedo pasar necesitamos hablar-

-Adelante en que puedo ayudarte , gustas café

- no gracias seré breve - estás de acuerdo con migo que no nos conocemos y yo estoy comprometido y no me casare con una ciega.

- a ver espera un momento , si soy ciega y si no nos conocemos peroe so no te da derecho a venir ami casa a decirme todo esto ahora si lo que quieres es no casarte con migo que te aseguro yo no me casaría con un patán como tu – inuyasha se iba alejando de ella mientras ella más subía la voz parecía que lo seguía con la vista pero no ella era ciega -

-espera un patán yo soy inuyasha taisho no un patán

- para mí son sinónimos así que si ya terminaste puedes retirarte de mi casa

-no no hasta que entiendas que no me casare con tigo

-hahahaha perdona que te das tanta importancia yo no pienso casarme con tigo y si lo que quieres es no hacerlo ve y convence a n nuestros padres

Claro – mientras se iba acercado más a a ella –

Ahora lagarta de mi casa – logro sentir su aroma y el calor que emana ba de su cuerpo dios que hacia tan cerca de ella – aléjate de mi

- Por qué voy a hacerlo creo que ya cambie de opinión – ella su aroma era embriagante una mezcla de jazmines y almendras se veía tan deseable

- Eh dicho que te alejes de mi idiota- sentía su respiración un más cerca de ella no era posible el tenía planeado besarla , Inuyasha se fue acercando más y más a su boca hasta que logro hacer contacto con la de ella la sensación electrizante lo sacudió mientras que kagome no sabía que hacer jamás había sido besada . el se dio cuenta de su inexperiencia y aprovecho para hacerla a brir mas su boca y ella lentamente fue correspondiendo a su beso cada vez se hacía evidente la falta de aire hasta que ..

Inuyasha cayó a suelo acariciando su cara

-Pegas fuerte princesita .

-Déjame en paz y larga te de mi casa y si me vuelves a tocar te juro que tu cara no extrañara mis golpes

Inuyasha no salía de su asombro como era posible que lo haya golpeado teniendo en cuenta su condición kagome si que era una mujer muy interesante pero el amaba a kikio como podía haber sucedido todo aquello

- Lo siento kago perdí la calma no volverá a suceder lo prometo

- Lárgate de mi casa ahora mismo me queda muy claro que ere s un canalla

- Está bien fiera ya me voy tranquilízate nuestra platica queda pendiente

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada mas de que hablar

-Espera kagome- como diablo s me saco de su casa sin tropezar

Hola quiero disculparme es la primera vez que escribo algo así:

así que espero sea de su agrado intento mejorar espero este capítulo este mejor

Bien a aquí vamos

Kagome es ciega pero no siempre lo fue inuyasha y kagome si se conocían solo que inuyasha es un menso y el recuerda a una pequeña desaliñada alegre y extrovertida muy diferente a la sombría y serena kagome del presente pero eso lo verán más delante me disculpo por los errores que tengo y acepto consejos. Procurare publicar 2 capítulos diarios nomas que aún no tengo idea de cómo se mueve esto hasta luego gracias por leer -


	3. SORPRESAS

Puse mi cabeza sobre la puerta como se atrevió a besarme está loco pero esto no se quedara así mi padre me va a oír

Tomo su teléfono llamo a su padre

-cielo que paso

-Padre no me casare con inuyasha y es mi última palabra porque me obligas a esto

-kagome sabes que yo no te impondría nada si supiera que no serias feliz

- crees que estoy feliz ahora mismo padre

-hija no puede ser tan malo te aseguro que inuyasha es perfecto para ti

- padre ese cretino vino a mi casa a decirme de cosas y después cambio de la nada y me beso como prendes porque ahora no quiero nada ni saber de el quiero

- y que tal estuvo el beso hija a

- padreee!- simplemente no podía creerlo como era que su padre se alegraba por eso en vez de estar indignado esto estaba mal

-hija todo estará bien como dijiste tu tiene que conocerse mañana será su fiesta de compromiso así que te quiero hermosa.

-mañana padre eso es muy rápido

-lo se hija pero ya veras que todo estará bien

- lo siento padre pero no iré

-oh si lo harás

-ya ya está bien

El padre de kagome se quedó mudo en l todos los años que tenía kagome jamás la había visto tan enojada pero ero era bueno desde el día del accidente kagome parecía no tener sentimientos

Era fría exacta y breve jamás se involucraba con nadie su vida era tan solitaria ahora que había aceptado la propuesta de taisho sabía bien que con eso podría ver una parte olvidada de kagome

- Vaya me colgó ahora si está enojada

-tranquilo amigo ya verás que pronto tendremos nietos

- oye oye eso es muy precipitado

- conozco a inuyasha y su vida esta tan vacía como la hueca de su novia ,la he estado vigilando, cuando conozca bien a kagome se que al fin tendrá alguien por quien vivir .

Inuyasha iba manejando como loco hacia el restaurant donde quedo de verse con kikio

-*no puedo creer que la hay besado yo amo a kikio por que la bese como ahhg! soy idiota, kikio es la mujer que quiero nada haría que el cambiara la idea de estar lejos de ella era tan ilógica

Cuando a su mente vino el rostro de kagome

Sabia que era ciega pero como podía una persona ciega caminar con tanta naturalidad y golpearme y sacarme de su departamento

En fin no me importa

-hola amorcito como estas- kikio lo tomo por sorpresa y lo beso tan inesperadamente que el no se movió ni respondió simplemente su tacto pareció de hielo -que pasa con migo dijo mentalmente– y se forzó a responder con el mismo ímpetu que kikio pero solo logro sentirse agobiado por no sentir nada-

Ocurre algo osito – kikio sintió la distancia que de pronto inuyasha puso entre ellos y se sintió furiosa es era un tropezón en sus planes y no podía permitirlo- te sientes bien

- Todo bien kikio como te va

- Aww ni un te amo para tu prometida

Inuyasha reacciono ante esto y respondió secamente

- Si te amo

- Entonces vamos a ver departamentos anda quedamos de ir hoy y mi prima kagura me recomendó algunos que están cerca de la casa de tu padre así no estarás muy lejos de el

Inuyasha se sentía raro

Que te parece si tú y yo vamos a nuestro departamento y platicamos algunas cosas más cómodos – quería borrarse de la cabeza aquella inquietud

- Me parece bien pero después de ir a ver departamentos osito ¡! Lo prometiste -poniendo cara de perrito -

- Ahg no me hagas esas caras está bien vamos

- Aww gracias -dijo abrazándolo y dándole besos - al menos aun lo puedo controlar será mejor que apresure o si no este se me escapara.

Inuyasha y kikio llegaron al complejo departamental que era el mismo que en el que vivía kagome inuyasha presintió que todo esto seria un desastre.

-primita kagura como estas oye quiero que me muestres el departamento más grande y bonito que e tengas si .

- Hola kikio lamento decirte que el penthouse ya está ocupado es una lástima porque realmente es una belleza

Inuyasha vio como kikio y kagura se alejaba platicando riendo mientras el observaba el lugar realmente era lujoso suponía alberca olímpica gimnasio biblioteca muy bien surtida casino restaurant valla era un lugar muy conveniente para vivir. De protnot vio a kagome pasar con su basto y decidió seguirla el impulso fue mas grande que el y como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mato al gato vio que kagome se dirigía a su departamento y entro de tras de ella vio como ella se dirigía a tomar un baño, la vio como se desvestía , era una diosa su cuerpo opacaría el de cualquiera kagome era una total belleza ella salio del cuarto hasta el baño, inuyasha decidió que entraría con ella. cuando entro al baño sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza .

Creías que no sabía que estabas aquí, que esperabas eh! pensé que te marcharías pero no aquí sigues !que demonios quieres inuyasha!

No podía salir de su asombro lo golpeo logro tirarlo y ahora le gritaba como era posible se puso de pie escuchando su regaño mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella , quería besarla todo su cuerpo lo deseaba,pero todo acabaría muy diferente para su sorpresa.

- estoy esperando tu respuesta inuyasha!

- tranquila no vine a hacerte nada aun

la tomo de la cintura y ella comenzó a forcejear cuando los dos cayeron al jacuzzi que tenia kagome sorprendiendo a ambos en el acto.

CAPITULO TRES A VER QUE TAL QUE CREEN QUE SUCEDA EN ESE BAñO EH GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS INTENTARE MEJORAR


	4. Amigos

El dolor fue simplemente sorpresivo y ahora lo tenía encima de ella, podía sentir su cuerpo, su aroma varonil , su aliento tan cerca de ella , el peso de su cuerpo a pesar de estar en el agua no le molestaba, era tranquilizador pero al mismo tiempo la inquietaba, tantas emociones en un mismo momento . Suerte que el jacuzzi era grande .Trataba de imaginarse como se vería el pero no podía formarse una imagen maldijo la oscuridad a la que estaba sujeta y quiso llorar.

-Podrías quitarte, oh es que ahora intentas ahogarme! - aún se sentía nerviosa ,no sabía que pensar , el simplemente nublaba su mente pero de algo si tenía claro mientras más lejos de el mejor todo su cuerpo emanaba peligro y era algo que le asustaba al mismo tiempo que deseaba – que esperas ¡

-yo lo siento kagome - no podía entenderlo de verdad era tan fácil sentirse atraído por ella que solo lo dejaba sin palabras - te ayudo a salir de aquí vamos- se levantó del jacuzzi y la tomo en brazos ella no se opuso, era más ligera de lo que pensaba ahora que lo recordaba bajo esa bata ella estaba desnuda la sola idea lo gro sacarlo de sus cabales pero mantuvo la compostura coloco a kagome en una sillón en la habitación de ella.

-Qué demonios pensabas eh porque entras así a mi casa

- solo tenía curiosidad, tienes alguna toalla para secarme,

-En el estante de la derecha – dijo kagome intentando calmarse para no matarlo aun que para ser sincera tenía pocas probabilidades de salir victoriosa de un intento de asesinato pero la idea le divertía mucho .

- encontré otra bata quieres cambiarte?

- gracias ahora puedes salir de mi habitación – dijo con nerviosismo parecía estar actuando más civilizado quizá no sea tan mala idea conocerlo mejor.

Oh si si claro perdona -la idea de quedarse a ver como se cambiaba era tentadora y la tentación gano fingió salir del cuarto cuando

- Se que aun estas ahí así que sino sales ahora mismo juro que no vivirás para contarlo

Nuevamente sin palabras lo descubrió esa mujer parecía tener mas ojos que una persona normal se quedó pensativo como seria ser ciego se dijo a sí mismo.

-demonios mujer cono diablos sabes dónde estoy

- magia de sirena, ahora sal en seguida voy con tigo

Inuyasha salió de habitación algo sorprendido

1 como fue que se le ocurrió seguirla

2 como fue que terminaron empapados bueno esa era su culpa

3 como sabia ella donde estaba magia de sirena que era eso se rio de si mismo

Kagome salió e su cuarto con un sexy pijama de dos piezas pantalón y blusa de tirante en color azul como sus ojos todo contrastaba con su piel blanca

-Ahora dime que deseas inuyasha - kagome avanzaba a paso lento hasta tocar a inuyasha

Toda ella era seducción pero ni siquiera intentaba seducirlo inuyasha trago lento la mera imagen de ella casi le provoca un infarto

- Sentí curiosidad cuando te vi en el lobby y quise seguirte

- Y que es lo que haces aquí inuyasha

- Pues vine con kikio ella quería ver unos departamentos por ciento creo que ella quería tu departamento – era cierto kikio ella debería estarlo buscando por todos lados

- Debí imaginarlo no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor - kagome intento ser condescendiente con el inexplicablemente no podía enojarse con el era como un niño.

-creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo te parece si empezamos de nuevo quizá podemos llevarnos bien encontrar la forma de deshacer todo el teatro que tienen nuestros padres preparados para nosotros dos .

- me parece bien inuyasha

- entonces amigos?- que diablos estaba pensando amigos ojala no se arrepintiera de eso.

-amigos – kagome extendió su mano hasta que inuyasha toco la de ella una corriente eléctrica la recorrió eh intento alejarse de el

- Bueno kag debo irme kikio debe estar como loca y eso no es nada lindo te veré luego

- está bien cuídate - kagome se quedó sola en su departamento tomando la mano con la que toco a inuyasha y se dejó caer al suelo inuyasha era un hombre que lograba hacerla sentir diferente

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Dónde diablos se metió inuyasha porque se fue - kikio estaba haciendo la rabieta de su vida cuando a lo lejos vio llegar a inuyasha

- Tranquila prima debe estar por aquí no creo que te haya abandonado aquí mira aya viene .

- Amorcito donde estabas – los vio de pies a cabeza esta empapado - que te paso por que estas mojado?

- Magia de sirena kikio – recordó las palabras de kagome que le causaron risa y decidió usarlas contra kikio- ya nos podemos ir?

- Am si osito pero no viste el departamento que escogí necesitamos darla a kagura 100 mil dólares de deposito

- Si si claro vámonos

- Pero inuyasha – kikio se quedó un poco desconcertada por la actitud de inuyasha y se fue caminando tras el, algo pasaba y eso no le estaba gustando

Inuyasha dejo a kikio en su departamento y manejo hasta su casa se tumbó en la cama p lo curioso era que no podía dejar de pensar en ella tenía tres días conociéndola y ya le robaba el pensamiento.

- Amigos eh ¡°- inuyasha se durmió quizá podría soñar con ella …..

Nuevo cap si hay faltas de horrografia me disculpo trato de corregirlo lo mas que puedo espero les guste gracias por su comentarios buenos o malos todos son dee gran ayuda


	5. vodka

-solo esto me faltaba ahora inuyasha no quiso quedarse a dormir

La sola idea le helaba la sangre el cambio tan repentino de inuyasha le ponía los nervios de punta tendría que actuar rápido pues todo el plan se vendría abajo podría presionar a inuyasha con un hijo pero era imposible inuyasha siempre se protegía y nunca perdía le control de ello. Pero eso cambiara.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta alguien tocaba

-no es un buen momento ahora- se sintió irritada de solo verlo- que es lo que quieres

- no me digas que te dejaron plantada

- no estoy para tus juegos Naraku

Naraku se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos y tocarla descaradamente

-no es mi culpa que estés de mal humor cariño por que no disfrutamos que tienes la noche libre amor

Kikio no podía negarse a sus caricias simplemente no podía estar sin sus besos

-te eh extrañado tanto- kikio beso a Naraku con desesperación ambos se dejaron llevar kikio pensó que sería es la mejor oportunidad que tendría para quedar embarazada así podría apresurar las cosas con inuyasha.

-hagamos rendir la noche

La luz se cola por las cortinas Inuyasha seguía dormido hasta que….

-Niño despierta tu padre te espera para desayunar anda

- kaeede! Déjame dormir que me padre se espere a la comida

- no no y no despierta ahora y cambiarte que tu padre tiene algo importante que decirte anda – mientras lo jalaba del pie- no me hagas usar la fuerza

- que puedes hacerme anciana- le encantaba hacer enojar a su nana pero a veces era peligroso

- anciana! Ya verás lo que esta anciana hace con tigo jalo las cobijas de inuyasha y hecho sobre el el agua que tenía para que inuyasha se lavara la cara haciendo que inuyasha se levantara instantáneamente por el frio que le causo el agua

-nana por qué hiciste eso

- eh dicho que te levantaras y me llamaste anciana agradece que no le puse hielos al agua

- está bien ya me levanto gracias por la ducha – se levantó y se dirigió al baño para vestirse

Bajo las escaleras de la casa y paso al comedor donde lo esperaba su padre alegremente

- Hijo que bueno que despiertas

- Que es lo que quieres decirme padre desde ahorita te digo que sí es acerca del compromiso te digo que no estoy dispuesto ah – mientras comía un tostada.

- Oh si hijo y es la fiesta de compromiso te quiero elegante y puntual para que recibas a tu prometida

- Pero padre ya te dije que me casare con kikio no con Kagome

- Hijo tienes que comprender y eso es lo que harás.

-he dicho que ahora me voy debo ir con kikio- extraña mente no tenía nada de ganas de ir con ella pero sus planes de casarse con ella aún estaban en pie eso era lo que él quería.

-ya veremos hijo ya veremos –inunotaisho se reía mientras inuyasha salía enfurecido de la casa

- si mi hijo se diera cuenta…..

De nuevo ese dolor de cabeza todo esto parecía una pesadilla, su padre había perdido la cabeza, lomas importante era ir a buscar kikio tenia que verla.

Abrió la puerta del departamento donde vivía kikio y escucho algunos ruidos y risas pensó que era el televisor se adentró en el departamento y la idea del televisor fue descartada cuando entro al habitación de kikio vio la cama. La sangre se agolpaba en su vena no sabía que sentir pero algo era seguro tenía que ser una pesadilla si eso era. Abrió la puerta del baño y lo que vio lo hizo perder la cabeza era kikio y un hombre en la regadera y kikio parecía disfrutarlo

-Así que me amas kikio - ella no puedo más que cerrar los ojos cuando vio cómo su compañero caía al suelo tocando su boca llena de sangre

- inuyasha espera lo puedo explicar por favor -kikio se quedó muda la cara de inuyasha con tanta ira le helaba la sangre

-que es lo que vas a explicarme que mientras yo no estoy te acuestas con otro no me hagas reír – inuyasha la aventó aun lado – olvídate de mí kikio yo ya lo hice

-no inuyasha perdóname no no te vayas – escucho el azote de la puerta-

- demonios Naraku esto es tu culpa – soltó kikio con ira aventándole todo lo que tenía a su alcance

- tranquila cariño no te quejabas hace rato cuando gemías y gritabas mi nombre - mientras se acercaba a besándola a la fuerza *el sonido seco de un bofetada se escuchó en el departamento.

-no lo entiendes Naraku con esto eh perdido todo nos quedaremos en la calle – gritaba histérica –

- Tranquila amor quieres a inuyasha-la beso- para ti yo te lo traeré en bandeja de plata-la volvió a besar esta vez mas apasionadamente.

A kikio le costaba hablar y al fin lo hizo

-no quiero al estúpido de inuyasha quiero su dinero – toco descarada mente el cuerpo de el – creo saber cómo sacarle mucho dinero a inuyasha.

- entonces lo tendrás amor - los dos se besaban desesperadamente

- Amigo ya no vale la pena que tomes tanto – mientras palmeaba su espalda-

-Naraku ella es el amor de mi vida y ahora la odio - dijo con ira mientras su celular sonaba

- para eso me llamaste para verte emborracharte que no vas tomar la llamada - dijo exasperado

- ya ya la tomo la tomo – bueno padre que es lo que quieres ahora

- solo te llamo para que no faltes a tu fiesta de compromiso

- si si ahí estaré no molestes viejo

- no me digas que estas borracho quien esta con ti go

Le paso el teléfono a miroku – ten te habla mi padre – volvió a tomar otro vodka

- señor taisho que se le ofrece – dijo algo nervioso cuidando que inuyasha no se cayera

- podrías traer a inuyasha a su fiesta de compromiso y por favor que este un poco más sobrio

- sí señor dígame la dirección para llevarlo – dijo mientras apuntaba la dirección- ay amigo en que líos me metes sango me va a matar seguro que si vamos amigo-

- el amor de mi vida me engaña y a mi padre se le ocurre casarme con una ciega

Si eso era se casaría con Kagome así haría pagar a kikio y Kagome le ayudaría total la cieguita no estaba nada mal sería muy fácil sacarla de su mundo.

pues al fin un poquito de inspiración espero les guste gracias por los reviws


	6. fiesta de compromiso

Estaba terminado de ponerse su vestido mientras Rin le ayudaba a peinarse y maquillarse

Ella había escogido el vestido era un vestido rojo de una manga larga y descubierta de la otra la manga caía casi hasta el piso de una tela casi transparente el vestido era en tallado y tenía un escote atrevido en la pierna era hermoso

- ahww te vez hermosa - decía rin mientras le ayudaba a sentarse para terminar de maquillara

-gracias Rin - ella no podía verse ya había olvidado como lucia su rostro recordaba una infantil cara pero ya habría cambiado ,así que ya no era igual que antes y eso la ponía triste

Rin terminaba los últimos detalles ondulo el cabello largo de kagome haciendo una media coleta dejando ver una cascada de risos su cabello llegaba un poco más bajo de su cintura

y su maquillaje era bastante natural resaltando su labios rojos era el juego perfecto

-mi obra maestra está terminada kag - Rin expreso una gran sonrisa eh hizo una reverencia - puedo decir que este es mi mejor trabajo hasta ahora ayy dios te vez bellísima pareces una princesa .

- muchas gracias rin creo que ya es tarde me acompañas a la limosina -

-oh claro que si madame-rin la escolto hacia la limosina donde la recibió su padre

- muchas gracias rin has hecho un excelente trabajo - dijo complacido -

-no es por nada señor higurashi adiós que se diviertan mucho le dio un beso a su amiga -

-te vez preciosa hija- dijo tomando su mano - te pareces tanto a tu madre

- gracias padre pero esto no me parece buena idea - rechazaba total mente e la idea de casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y estando ella ciega la idea era peor- detén esta locura por favor te lo pido .

- ya no puedo hacer nada hija lo siento - sonrió aún era doloroso ver que su hija había terminado sin poder ver, siempre se culpaba a si mismo por ese accidente donde casi la pierde

Al momento de entrar a la fiesta todo fue bastante rápido eh inesperado ella había planeado desertar, escapar, pero no podía, entonces ideo como decir que todo era un farsa lo cual también era una locura. era dejar en vergüenza a su padre y a su futuro no deseado suegro si tan solo estuviera a qui inuyasha para apoyarla.

Todo olía a champagne, vino, perfumes , humo de cigarro tantos aromas la tenían mareada parecía ser un lugar bastante grande y ella se sentía bastante fuera de lugar.

Había voces por todos lados, se sentía desorientad, un mesero paso y le brindo una compa de chapange

-señorita una compa – el mesero a ver que ella parecía no saber dónde estaba la charola la puso en su mano

Ella se apresuró a tomarla

-gracias – tomo la copa y la bebió como agua necesitaba valor para sobrellevar toda esta locura impuesta por su padre le dio la copa vacía y tomo otra

- no es por nada señorita- dijo retirándose de ahí

Kagome volvió a tomar la copa de golpe, sintió el burbujeante sabor haciendo cosquillas en su garganta, todo parecía tan ajeno a ella, solo escuchaba voces y ruidos y carcajadas, todo eso la desorientaba , decidió ir al salón donde siempre se escondía allí encontraría el silencio que tanto anhelaba .

Si ahí esperaría a que su padre le llamara cuando inuyasha llegara

No podía dejar de pensar, como rayos haría para salir de ese problema, no suponía mayor problema simplemente era decir no, pero algo en ella quería decir que si, aun que aún no sabía el por qué, todo esta situación solo terminaría en un rotundo fracaso, ella no era capaz de llevar una vida normal .

Por que castigar a inuyasha, para que viviera a su lado atada a una invalida, no podía engañarse a si misma lo conocía hace unos días y el ya formaba parte de todos su cuestionamientos. Caminado por el salón vacío tropezó con alguien que la hizo caer al suelo, estaba tan detraída que olvido ubicarse bien su bastón, esta vez no fue de ayuda

-lo lamento no fue mi intención se encuentra bien señorita – mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

- si si lo siento yo no me fije – trataba de evaluar sino había roto su vestido o alguna otra cosa, ese hombre la hizo ponerse nerviosa pues sintió algo que no le parecía bueno

-Ya veo dagame que hace en un lugar tan oscuro y sola – dijo con cierta curiosidad ya que el mismo no lograba vislumbrar nada

- oh solo quería un lugar callado y tranquilo este lugar es perfecto no lo cree

- lo sería su pudiera ver algo – trataba de acostumbrase a la oscuridad pero le era imposible

- yo he pasado mi vida entera a oscuras asi que no supone un problema para mi- esto no estaba bien tenia que salir de ese lugar ese hombre irradiaba peligro y no le gustaba para nada - me disculpa debo volver

-cual era su nombre si no es mucha molestia- dijo tratando de averiguar si era la persona que buscaba

- no lo mencione – dijo saliendo del salón para volver a su fiesta de compromiso

- si que s inteligente si es quien busco esto será mas fácil de lo que espere -

-Hija donde estabas ya vamos a presentarlos ya llego inuyasha – dijo su padre algo exaltado

- solo quería calmarme un poco padre- así ue inuyasha había llegado, suponía que no vendría seguramente el tenia un plan mejor que ella para no quedar comprometidos esta noche

El padre inuyasha tomó el micrófono y he hizo todo mundo callar

-como lo han notado esta noche hemos de anunciar públicamente que nuestros hijos kagome higurashi eh inuyasha taisho anunciaran su compromiso –

Kagome comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa no poder ver la tenia al borde del colapso no saber que expresión tenia inuyasha y poder leer sus pensamientos, des pues de esto todo paso tan rápido, inuyasha tomo la mano de kagome y la dirigió al centro de la pista, aquí paso lo inesperado kagome solo tapo su boca para ahogar su sorpresa

No esperaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo

- Kagome higurashi yo inuyasha taisho te hago entrega de este anillo –tomando su mano colocando el anillo en su dedo - como símbolo de nuestro compromiso y futura boda

Sus palabras sonaban sinceras, todo comenzaba a darle vueltas esto era inaudito el mismo le dijo que pensarían como salir de este problema y ahora salía con esto. No le quedo otra salid más que decir si acepto .

Inuyasha se puso de pie la tomo de la cintura y la beso ella no lo esperaba , el beso de inuyasha volvía a exigirle más de lo que podía entregar, pero respondió de igual manera ella se perdió en ese beso y agradecida mis veces q el la estuviera sosteniendo. Porque sus piernas parecían gelatina

Cuando de pronto todos los engranajes conectaron, algo no andaba bien inuyasha olía a alcohol

Estaba borracho eso explicaba todo este show, pero ya había aceptado públicamente y estaba sellando el pacto con ese beso

Se separó de el y sonrió -

El se acercó a su oído y le susurro -te vez hermosa esta noche –ella trataba de procesar la información pero le fue imposible ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, inuyasha se las pagaría esto no quedaría así, si ahora tendrían que casarse haría un infierno de esa vida

La fiesta había terminado los invitados se habían retirado kagome se encontraba exhausta a tal punto que solo quería llegar a suc asa a dormir y tomar fuerzas para le dia siguiente enfrentar a inuyasha .

-Hija nos vamos te dejo en tu departamento – dijo el padre de kagome cuando inuyasha interrumpió.

-Yo la llevare señor ella y yo tenemos que hablar, verdad cielo?- tomo a kagome de la cintura

El padre de kagome estaba dudando de dejarlo llevar a su hija pero accedió al ver la afirmación de su amigo

-Está bien inuyasha la dejo en tus manos

Kagome no dijo nada para evitarlo era le momento de establecer las reglas del juego y ella era experta en hacer eso …

...

}Quedo algo corto pero prometo recompensarlo

perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias por leer


	7. compromiso

El camino hacia el departamento fue silencioso, kagome pensaba todo lo que le diría a inuyasha, era tan confuso el mismo le dijo ´*no nos casaremos* y hoy llega y públicamente hace oficial su compromiso, que tendría en la mente ese tonto, se estaba condenando el mismo a una vida infeliz solo por complacer a sus padres, esto si había llegado demasiado lejos. Sin embargo ya estaban en el mismo barco y ahora el escucharías sus reglas y estas no le agradarían en lo absoluto.

Llegaron al departamento el aire era tan denso que inuyasha creia que estirando su mano lo tocaría que era lo que estaba pensando está loca se iba a casar con ella le haría un favor y ella se ponía en su plan de no hablarle

Abrió su boca para hablar cuando kagome hablo antes

-No digas una sola palabra- trataba de controlar su enojo se estaba conteniendo - dios mio que rayos estabas pensando llegas ebrio y te declaras públicamente cuando me dijiste que esto nunca pasaría – kagome se quitaba los zapatos y se los aventaba a el estaba confiado a que no sabría done tirar lo imposible sucedió acertó el primer golpe

-Auuuush que te pasa en primera se muy bien lo que dije pero no tienes por que enfadarte decidí casarme con tigo – segundo golpe en la cara por dios si asi acertaba ciega no quería saber como seria si ella pudiera ver – demonios que te pasa como rayos hace eso –estaba sorprendido

-crei haber te dicho que no abrieras tu boca- tenia que calmarse oh tal vez no

-kagome ya deja de gritar y aventar cosas , hablemos como adultos que somos

- yo no veo ningún adulto aquí –primer error

-y eso te incluye a ti también cariño, escuha nos casaremos como nuestros padres han decidido, no es lo peor que puede pasarnos esto puede funcionar- ahora el baston al acecho logro esquivar el primer golpe- por favor ya calamate – segundo golpe esquivado con éxito – deja de intentar golperame y hablemos- tercer golpe - auuu ya basta – le quito el baston y la tomo como un bulto de carga –

-Inuyasha bájame - dijo tratando soltarse pero era inútil – ahhh me las pagaras –

- ya fiera -la puso sobre el sillón- no logro entender como sabes donde estoy cada vez que intentas golpearme ,

-esta bien hablemos – dijo al fin ya mas tranquila su cabeza dolia pero aun no era insoportable –

-Perfecto es lo que estaba esperando te casars con migo ?- dijo cubriéndose de algún posible golpe-

- si acepte públicamente tu proposición asi que ya no puedo retractarme - ella no tenia idea de donde venia el sentimiento de satisfacción que sintió al decir que si aceptaría.

- Entonces esta hecho nos casaremos , dijo sonriendo

-pero antes te dire mis condiciones- genial parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad inuyasha estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de dejarla hablar

- te escucho siempre y cuando seas razonable- ha no selo podría tan fácil kagome sonrió maléficamente .

-Bien nos casaremos y divorciaremos en un año inuyasha puso sus ojos como plato no podía ser eso –

-No estoy de acuerdo si me caso con tigo será para siempre no me agra eso de ser divorciado- esto no era lo que quería si se casaba seria para siempre así como lo habían hecho sus padres .

-muy bien entonces seras libre tener amante si asi lo deseas, 2 no habrá luna de miel ni intimidad entre nosotros , 3 por consiguiente no habrá hijos, 4 dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y viviremos aquí en mi departamento es lo bastante grande para los dos y lo encontras comodo – inuyasha trataba de comprender las palabras de ella pero no lo entendía que propósito tenia ella pareciera que tenía miedo a estar con el - 5 nada de esto lo sabrán nuestros padres.

Inuyasha no sabia como reaccionar todo esa tontería de no luna de miel no intimidad el cambiaria eso.

- Asi que no intimidad eh - dijo acercándose a ella –

-Asi es que listo eres – cuando sintió el cuerpo caliente de inuyasha cerca de ella – que haces

-tocarte- el tomo su rostro y derribo a kagome sobre el sofá donde estaba posicionándose sobre ella

- inuyasha- su voz sonaba nerviosa pero ella parecia no querer moverse * oh kami ayúdame* – esto no esta bien suéltame –

-no quiero , te vez hermosa asi asustada –el noto como las cara de kagome comenzaba a ponerse roja no lo resistió mas y la beso , tomo su rostro y cuidando de no aplastarla profundizo el beso

esto tomo por sorpresa a kagome era su segundo beso se intentaba zafarse de su agarre pero parecía que todo le daba ventaja a inuyasha y se rindió abrió su boca favoreciendo a a que inuyasha metiera su lengua y la uniera a la de ella.

inuyasha sintió eso y trato de ir mas despacio , este beso lo estaba descontrolando cuando sintió que kagome se relajaba el ya no lo aguanto más y empezó a besarla con vehemencia ella estaba haciéndole sentir cosas de las que podía percibir y esto le gustaba bajo su mano a uno delos senos de kagome y sobre le vestido comenzó a acariciarla ella ahogo un gemido que murió en la garganta de inuyasha.

Las sensaciones que el le estaba regalando las disfrutaba y el seguía besándola con tal fuerza no estaba segura de poder mantener su distancia con el

la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y el se separo de ella suavemente viendo una kagome sonrojada esto le inspiro ternura su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sobre manera solo por un beso , le dio un beso en su frente sorprendido de haber hecho eso se incorporo y la ayudo a levantarse

no lograba calmar su latidos ni su respiración sentía la necesidad de algo mas pero no sabia por que.

Inuyasha intento abrazarla.

-solo debemos intentar tener una relación que te parece-

Kagome le dio una bofetada

-No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida – kagome se levanto dispuesta a ir a su habitación pero el la detuvo tratando de que no se fuera ella se soltó de su agarre – tienes a tu novia ve y revuélcate con ella –

-Kag ya no tengo nada con ella no somos nada desde esta mañana- trato de no sonar triste lso recuerdos de esa mañana turbaron su pensamiento se dejo caer al suelo –

-Te encuentras bien- se preocupó al no escucharlo se arrodillo y comenzó a sentir hasta donde estaba el, cuando sintió tu pierna retiro la mano como si el contacto con el la quemara.

- si es solo que cuando te decepcionan el dolor de ver que todo era mentira deja un gran vacío, encontré a kikio con otro hombre esta mañana.- su estómago comenzó a revolverse, ahora todo tenia sentido era su segunda opción, debería sentirse enojada pero sentía que el estab triste y se desespero toco su rostro hasta que sintió sus lágrimas, inuyasha estaba llorando, sin querer ella comenzó a llorar- hahahaha porque lloras tonta-, vio su cara sintiendo ternura

- yo….. lo siento inuyasha - que podía hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor- sintió como el la atrajo asia el.

Solo quédate asi con migo - y ahí tirados en el suelo los dos se quedaron dormidos con la promesa secreta de permanecer juntos sin ellos mismos saberlo

…

-Y bien dime la viste naraku – la mujer se cepillaba el cabello frente al espejo

- si la encontre es bastante bonita- dijo tratando de molestar a kikio

- porfavor ella bonita es una ciega inútil y sin clase-dio muy segura de si

- pues sea ciega o no podría desbancarte de tu trono con inuyasha

- eso jamas el me ama. esta separación será temporal –

-Cariño el dio a conocer públicamente el matrimonio ya es un hecho se casan en 3 meses- mientras tomaba su cara salvaje mente y la besaba este acto enfureció a kikio quien lo aparto bruscamente

- ag no me toques- dijo alejándose de el

- a mí no me hables asi kikio sabes muy bien lo que puedo hacerte- - la beso de nuevo pero esta vez pidiendo más a cambio volviéndose un besos asfixiante que kikio no puedo detener la pasión entre ellos era algo que los unia solo eso pasion...

-te daré el hijo que quieres para retener a inuyasha , pero yo me quedare con la cieguita

...

bien otro capitulo espero les guste gracias por los reviws


End file.
